Maybe Tonight
by The-Old-Panda-Tamer
Summary: NaruSasu. Quite OOC. DISCONTINUED TILL FURTHER...UH....NOTICE. LOL.
1. Chapter 1

**Extremely short chapter, but its my first fanfic so...YAH. Let me know what you think/where to imrpove!! **

**Chapter 1.**

He awoke, seemingly, almost straight after he'd fallen asleep. Boy, did his head hurt. As he reached across the bed to the side table for the glass of water, he let out a little yelp. The shape asleep next to him stirred, and turned over, facing towards him.

"Ooooh……Shit." Naruto whispered to himself, as he saw the face of the boy next to him. Spiked, jet-black hair, long eyelashes…the innocent smile over his soft, pale skin.

Naruto was nearly hysterical. Odd images of the night before flashed before his eyes, as he tried to recollect the events leading up to cringe this. One quick check, and…Yes, he was naked. A quick glance under the covers confirmed that so was Sasuke. He had been glaring at the wall in a mixture of disbelief and horror for about five minutes before he realised; they were at Sasuke's place, not Naruto's.

Seeing his only chance of escape, he slid out of bed, holding a pillow over his ass (you'd think he'd be more bothered about covering up the front --;;), and quickly found his pants, draped over the lamp shade…oh god. As he put on his pants, and found his jeans at the bottom of the bed, Sasuke rolled over, groaning slightly. Naruto froze until he had settled down again, before continuing to get dressed. Unfortunately for Naruto, luck was not on his side, and neither was balance. He fell forward as if in slow motion, with one leg dressed, the other bent up in an attempt to slip into the jeans. Flat on his face, and with a headache worse than before, Naruto could hardly breath, for someone was waking up.

"Nhn……Nar…Naruto?…Naruto, where are you?" Sasuke spoke out in a bleary eyed confusion.

"…I…I'm here Sasuke…" He stood up slowly, his jeans now scrambled on his hips, thinking of something to say. Something to get him out of this mess. Back straight, Naruto, for once this morning, got a good look of the boy he'd spent the night with. Sat upright, his spiky hair ruffled, and the blanket draped over him barely covering his legs. Naruto's deep, piercing blue eyes met Sasuke's sleepy brown ones. Sasuke blushed like a school-girl, and moved around, as if slightly uncomfortable at the stare.

"Well...I guess you're going then…" Sasuke broke the silence, sounding slightly hurt at Naruto's obvious departure.

"But…" Naruto expected Sasuke to be a little more…persuasive to keep him from leaving.

"It's just, I knew after last night you'd be quick to leave. I know you were totally out of it, I…I guess I just took advantage." For one moment Naruto really _was _worried about his actions last night. Took advantage? He didn't know whether to be angry, or deeply confused.

"…Sasuke." He always hated it when Naruto said his name in such a serious tone.

"What…what happened last night? What did I…what did _we_ do?"

Sasuke sighed. He'd liked Naruto ever since he could remember. He'd never shown it, but his affection for him was always there. Then, last night, he grew closer. A night out with Naruto was never a quiet one. Kakashi and Sakura came along too, but Kakashi usually left early, and Sakura always met up with other people and went her own way with them. That left Sasuke and Naruto. Together. Naruto got too drunk to stand. Sasuke was sober. He took Naruto home then went home himself. Usually.

"_Naruto, I'm gonna have to take you home now, ok?" Sasuke wondered why the hell he'd brought Naruto to his apartment. Oh, that was it, it was closer. _Closer or not, I'm still going to have to carry him to his place,_ he thought. As he reached down to pick up the wasted blonde lying on his bed, he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, Naruto, you have to go home now. Look, I'll carry you, just give me some help, ok?" The hand on his shoulder tightened its grip, as Naruto sat up. "Naruto? Naruto, come on, you need to go to bed." _

"_Why don't I just go to bed here then?" He said in a drunken stupor. A suggestive smile spread across his face. Sasuke blushed. "Naruto, stop being so stupid, stand up. I'm taking you home." _

"_Sasuke…" he slurred. "I…knew you always liked me…Can't say I wasn't surprised…You always seemed to hate me…I thought you were a right bastard. But…the little things you did…I could tell." Naruto moved closer to Sasuke. "I guess…I've sort of grown to like you too…" He leaned forward, and kissed Sasuke softly on the lips. Sasuke wasn't thinking properly, and did the only thing he could. As he returned the kiss, he felt Naruto's arms spread round his waist, and pull him onto his knee. He took a sharp breath in and blushed, as Naruto's hands explored from his hips to his trouser zip. Sasuke tried pulling away, he knew Naruto wasn't thinking right, but as he did so, Naruto just pulled him closer. The kiss became more intense. Naruto broke away, and stood up. Sasuke stood up too, thinking Naruto had come to his senses, and began to speak, but Naruto just placed a finger on his soft lips, making him take in another sharp breath. He stood closer to Sasuke, brushing away the hair off his neck, and whispered in his ear. "I love you, Sasuke." _

Sasuke finished the story. After Naruto had learned what happened, he felt sick. It wasn't what he _did_, more, what he said. He didn't know what his feelings were for Sasuke. He was sure as hell it wasn't love, though. His feelings _had_ grown for Sasuke, and he was sort of glad with what happened last night, but telling Sasuke he "loved" him made him regret every minute of it. "Sasuke…when…I said I loved you…what did you say?" Sasuke looked away from Naruto's gaze, averting his eyes towards the wall. "I…didn't say anything…" the tone in his voice told Naruto otherwise. "Please, Sasuke. What did you say?" A tear rolled over Sasuke's smooth cheek. He squeezed his eyes, but the attempt to stop crying made even more tears spread down his face. He looked at Naruto.

"What the hell do you think I said?!…You knew…you knew I'd always liked you! You…" he wiped his eyes, and dropped his head, looking towards the floor. "You told me you loved me…Something I'd been hoping to hear for so long…Something I never thought I _would _hear…When I finally heard it, I thought you truly meant it…I was so happy last night, having you beside me, knowing…well, thinking you cared about me as much as I cared about you." His tone changed. "I know you were drunk, I now know you didn't mean a word of it. It's stupid of me to think you wanted me as anything more than a friend…I took advantage, I knew what I was doing, you didn't, if I'm left hurt after all this, it's my fault, not yours."

"Sasuke…" Naruto took a step closer to the bed, but the look shot at him made him stop.

"If you're going, then go." he said harshly.

"Look, I don't want you to be hurt, your fault or not. I just want to sort this out-"

"Just leave me alone and go! I don't give two fucks about what you want to say!"

Despite the growing redness in Sasuke's face, and the obvious well-up of tears, Naruto finished getting dressed and left without saying another word.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another short chapter, about the same length as Chapter 1. Youre lucky, lol, this took me less time than the first one to write ;) **

**Lemme know what you think   
**

**Chapter 2.**

Naruto threw his keys across the room and kicked his converse into the coffee table as he entered his apartment. It was late afternoon; a breeze was running through the open balcony door, and the sun shone into the kitchen, illuminating the dirty bowls by the sink. Naruto would have usually eaten something by this time, but the strange sensation in his stomach had taken his appetite. Sat on the edge of the coffee table, with his head in his hands, he let a few tears roll down his cheeks towards his chin. _This is stupid_ he thought to himself. Even in his head he could hear his voice wavering. _He's a stupid fag…And he fucking took advantage…I'm not some gay ass pussy… _Subconsciously, he wasn't totally convinced.

He stood up and, stepping over a pile of dirty clothes, walked into his bedroom and clambered into bed. He glanced round his room. The wardrobe was open, clothes carelessly thrown into it, endless amounts of posters plastered the wall; at the foot of the bed a toy fox with big blue eyes looked at him with a hopeful expression. Then he saw it, on the bedside table. It was a picture, no more than a year old, of him with his arm round Sasuke's shoulder in the park, with Kakashi in the background with some 'recreational reading material' as he put it. Naruto had never noticed it before, but Sasuke was staring at the blonde, a deep look in his eyes, looking flustered. "Stupid fucking queer." Naruto mumbled as he took up the picture and ripped it in half, throwing it into the wastepaper bin beside him.

A few hours later, Naruto woke up, with the feeling still in his stomach. _Maybe Im ill or something…_. Shuffling his feet across the floor, he peered round the door. An orange glow from the street lamp outside was lighting up the, otherwise dingy, apartment, causing it too look more dismal than usual. He guessed it muse be late, possibly 8pm, because knock knock there came the knocking. "Jesus Christ…" Naruto said deliberately louder than usual, in the hope that the visitor would hear. He was careful this time, and opened the door, keeping the chain on.

Sasuke had had to handle disappointment before, but nothing like this. His day had been one big blur; his mind barely stable. The only thing he recalled was Naruto's words. _"I love you, Sasuke." _He wasn't one for showing emotion, but his whole body was crying inside, aching from the pain. Sasuke could have kicked himself for letting one person get him like this, he was a Uchiha, after all. No one ever gave him shit, and he was always a cold hearted bastard with no emotion but anger. But every time he looked deep into Naruto's eyes, all he could do was smile. He lit a cigarette and took a drag; leaning his head back on the sofa and closing his eyes. He contemplated ringing Naruto, saying that he'd rather forget what happened than not be friends, but realised that after last night, and the feelings he had, he didn't think that he could bare Naruto to be nothing more than a friend. He wasn't sure what Naruto would say. He wasn't even sure if after all this Naruto would ever be the same around him again. He sighed, finishing his cigarette and stubbing it out in an ash tray, and walked out on to the balcony. By now the last glimpses of the sun were disappearing, the street lights on, with the nightlife growing below. From here he could see Naruto's apartment. Not in much detail, but he could roughly make out the shapes of two people, one man and woman, stood near the window, kissing…

"It's great, isn't it!!" the pink haired woman beamed. She leaned up and kissed the figure stood next to her.

"Uh, yeah it's great…" Naruto managed to smile. He wasn't really up for visitors.

"Naruto, you alright?" the tall, fuzzy eyebrowed guy holding Sakura asked.

"Oh yeah…I'm fine Lee…"

"You sure? When you answered the door you looked like you didn't want people around."

"Oh, no, that's not it, I just though you were that preacher guy again."

"Well, aside from that, I was talking to Lee about this, and we thought…Well, could you _and _Sasuke be best men? We haven't asked Sasuke yet, but Lee wants both of you to be there so…What do you say?" Sakura asked. As if Lee couldn't ask himself…

"Yeah, we don't have a date yet, but we want it to be soon. You wouldn't mind being best man with Sasuke would you?" As soon as the name "Sasuke" was repeated, Naruto shivered all over and turned away. Lee raised a fuzzy eyebrow, Naruto had been too quiet for too long. And that was _not _normal.

"Naruto?" Sakura dared say his name.

"Can I ask you two something?" for the first time in the company of the visitors tonight, Naruto stood up and looked both of them in the eyes.

"Uh…sure." Sakura answered.

"Well…It's…I…I…Sa…Sasuke…" he stuttered. Something over-took Naruto, forcing all his emotions to spill out all at once. Anger at Sasuke for making him some emotional chump, embarrassment for letting his emotions being shown, especially in front of Lee and Sakura, but worst of all, the sadness that surged through his body, caused by someone he'd known for so long, someone he'd cared about for so long. He didn't want to give up on their friendship so easily. He didn't know why Sasuke mattered to him so much, but he did, and that made all the difference.

After telling Lee and Sakura all that had happened, he straightened up, wiping his hot, red face free of tears. He got to his feet simultaneously, showing his visitors to the door. He waited for no answer, not wanting to hear about what he should do, what mistakes he made, or what a shit hole he got himself into. What he didn't realise is that Lee and Sakura didn't have a reply. They had no clue what to say to console or help Naruto. They too, said nothing and took their leave.

Sasuke's eyes welled up with tears, images surging through his mind. He took a deep breath and looked out towards the balcony, looking straight to Naruto's apartment. His chest felt tight, his eyes burning, and his mouth was open in disbelief. All he could think about was Naruto, himself _and _Naruto. He picked up his coat, putting it on and walked out the door, slamming it behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

** Lol Sorry this took so long to update!! Really recently I havent been in the writing mood...which might account for the crappy and quickly done chapter ending ; **

**Anyway, has Yaoi in it...I guess? LOL if it seems unrealistic, what do you expect?! Im only an innocent (hahaha) 14yr old girl!! I shouldnt even _think _any of this, let alone write it!!! Lol...well, enjoy oh and make sure you let me know what you think of it/where to improve   
**

**Chapter 3. **

Sasuke had never drunk so much. The only time he'd go near alcohol would be at special occasions. Even then, he would drink hardly anything. He couldn't remember how much he'd already had. He barely thought about how much he would _end up _drinking. Sat at the bar in a busy club wasn't his idea of 'a good time'; the only time he'd be seen in a club was when he was with Naruto. The thought of Naruto made him down his glass of vodka and coke (god he even has gay drinks, hahaha) in one, leaving a horrible after taste. He looked around, seeing no familiar faces, until he felt a nudge on his arm. He turned his head, looking towards the pale, red spiky haired man stood next to him.

"My usual," he said to the barman, "and another of whatever fruity had here." he smirked, pointing towards Sasuke.

"Don't bother. I don't know what the shit you're here for Gaara, but you can just go and crawl back under whatever fucking rock you came from underneath…" Sasuke spat. "And I don't need your fucking drinks…" he added, as another vodka and coke was placed in front of him.

"Ooo, the mouth on you. Now now, you wouldn't want to ruin your immaculate reputation, would you, little Uchiha?" Gaara raised an eyebrow, as if challenging the black haired raven sat next to him.

"Stop fucking patronising me." Sasuke would have left, if it weren't for curiosity as to why Gaara, the national nutcase/bastard was talking to him. "What the hell are you here for anyway?"

"Can't I enjoy a drink with a friend?" Surprisingly to Sasuke he sounded dejected at his lack of true friends. He knew that he had been long abandoned by Kankuro, the only person he had ever been so close to, because of private reasons. No one knew what had happened between the two of them, and no one dared ask. As Sasuke picked up his glass and drank, he heard the redhead sigh. Sasuke had had one too many, and his headache worsened. He felt sick, and strangely, he felt sorry for Gaara. Had he been sober, he would have remembered that Gaara had brought it all upon himself, and the twat deserved no pity. "Gaara… you… you wanna come back to mine for a bit? You… you know, for a drink or something…" Sasuke felt himself blush, though he couldn't tell if it was the drink, or if he really was falling for Gaara. Naruto was the last thing on his mind; he was too busy thinking about what he and Gaara could be doing…

Gaara had yet to answer, so Sasuke looked up from his drink, away from his thoughts, to see a big smile spread across his friends face. As he returned the smile, he stood up, walking towards the door, taking Gaara by the hand. Gaara smiled. He congratulated himself on keeping up the 'nice' act for so long.

Sasuke unlocked his apartment door and he entered searching in the dark for a light switch. He found it, and no sooner had he turned it on, had he felt a pair of arms wrapping round his waist. He moaned loudly as Gaara licked up his neck, towards his ear, where he bit delicately, waiting out every moan of pleasure before moving back down to his neck. "Gaara…Gaara…wha…what…what are you…"-he groaned-"doing…?" Sasuke managed to breath. Something told him to let him continue. He moved his arm up and over his shoulder, gripping Gaara's crimson hair. He closed his eyes and groaned, much louder than before, and walked as Gaara directed him to the bedroom, keeping his mouth on Sasuke's neck at all times.

They separated from the embrace and Sasuke waved his hand in the dark for the bedside lamp. He turned it on, Gaara seizing his hips as he did so, pulling Sasuke close while pushing into him. He leaned forward and placed his lips on Sasuke's trembling mouth. He forced his tongue through the moist lips, it then dominating Sasuke's.

The more Sasuke tried to pull away, the tighter the hold on his hips, and mouth, became. He kept thinking about Naruto, about how he shouldn't be doing this, with Gaara especially. But he _wanted _to carry on. Besides, it felt way too good for him to stop now. He pushed his tongue into Gaara's waiting mouth, rubbing the side of Gaara's tongue with his own as he did so. His hand brushed up against Gaara's leg, expelling a surprised shiver of arousal from the redhead, and he slowly moved his arms around Gaara's neck, pulling his mouth in closer. He froze, as Gaara's hand went from his hips, to underneath his t-shirt, scratching hard down the soft pale skin, covering the body that now belonged to him. He knew Sasuke wouldn't resist. His plan was going great. A little more complex than usual, but great none the less.

Parting from the kiss and pushing Gaara away slightly, Sasuke spoke.

"Gaara…please…why…why are you doing…_this_…with me…right…now?" even with his breath back, Sasuke couldn't string sentences together properly. He was shocked as hell, no clue before that the creepy sand boy could be so passionate, so irresistible so…so god damn hot. He _should _have been punishing himself for thinking like that about anyone but Naruto, but alcohol was never kind to Sasuke.

The redhead didn't answer, instead gave a glare that could charm a dead horse. Sasuke was always a sucker for guys with makeup. "I…I…um…" Still held in the glare, Sasuke didn't notice Gaara's hands moving from his hips down towards his jeans zip. "W…wait…Gaara I don't think…Ahh…AHH!!" Sasuke stuttered. Gaara's hands were now firmly down the front of Sasuke's jeans. His eyes wide, mouth open in a cross between pleasure and shock, Sasuke gripped Gaara's t-shirt and tugged on it, in an attempt to hint that he wanted it off. And he wanted it off _now_. _Finally… Now I'm getting somewhere._ Gaara was starting to get impatient, but luckily his quick advances had paid off.

Gaara didn't piss about, he barely wanted to be here, let alone do all this. He took off his t-shirt, taking it over his head, to reveal a well toned and, surprisingly, tanned torso. He pulled the rim of Sasuke's t-shirt up and over his head, and then moved his hands down Sasuke's body to his belt. He took it off, slowly, teasing the Uchiha, and keeping his deep blue eyes on him at all times. With the belt off, the jeans fell to the ground. Gaara smirked, turning Sasuke around and kissing his neck delicately. Pleasure surged through Sasuke's body, and he knelt on the bed, throwing his head back to feel the redhead giving him all that he wanted. He slumped forward as Gaara stopped. Still kneeling, he supported himself with his arms resting on the pillow in front of him. "G…Gaara…" he panted. He winced, suddenly coming to his senses, as Gaara thrust into him, sending a shot of pain inside him. "Gaara…Gaara please stop…Please…Gaara!!" he winced again, and he was now 100 awake. He felt sober, and, deeply, he felt regret. Why was he doing this? With Gaara? Tears streamed down his face, as he screamed at Gaara for him to stop. Naruto was the only one that was important to him, and through the pain all he could think of was what if he found out? In his mind, he hoped Naruto would be the one to save him form this. He was totally helpless against Gaara now, all he could do was plead for him to stop. "GAARA!!!" Gaara pushed deep inside and smirked again. He picked up his phone, dialling a number.

Naruto stirred, woken up by his phone ringing. "Mmh…" he groaned, picking up the phone to see the person calling. "Gaara? What the fuck is he calling for…" he mumbled. Usually he wouldn't answer phone calls from Gaara, but he was too sleepy to let it keep ringing. He answered.

Gaara quickened his pace as he heard a yawning voice on the other end. He smirked.

"H…hello?" Naruto said, yawning at the same time. Suddenly he heard Sasuke, and he sat bolt upright. "Hello? Sasuke?" He heard Sasuke again, this time making out what he said. "Gaara…Gaara?! Is this you? What the fuck are you doing to Sasuke?!" the redhead spoke on the other side, smirking. "Hear that?" Gaara took the phone away from his ear, holding it out towards Sasuke. He thrust so hard that Sasuke cried out in pain. "Gaara!! Gaara…please…" He put the phone next to his ear again. "Did you hear? He's screaming my name, not yours. He's never wanted you…He _only _wants me…He is _mine._" a laugh erupted from Gaara's mouth as he pictured Naruto right now. He threw the phone down next to Sasuke, just for the blonde on the other end to hear every word that left the raven's mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Understood that chapter 4 was confusing...quite a bit lol. So I re-wrote the bits that I think were causing the problems, and also removed some bits altogether. Lemme know if it makes anymore sense now. LOL. So:**

Plain text **Uh..the story? Lol yeah, present time n all that.**

_Text in italics _** Thoughts.**

**_In italics and bold _An event thats already happened...So for example, in this chapter, when Naruto's trying to remember Sasuke's room. It makes more sense when you read it...gah. I made it bold too, cos it got a little confusing with thoughts being in italics too lol.  
**

**Chapter 4.**

Naruto hung up and threw his phone away from him in horror and disgust. He felt sick at the thought of Sasuke _and _Gaara. Gaara's hands touching Sasuke. Gaara's lips kissing Sasuke. _His _eyes on Sasuke. _Naruto's _Sasuke. He knew Sasuke wouldn't do this to him; he wouldn't do this on his own accord. But what was he doing talking to that fucking creep in the first place?! He now knew how he felt about Sasuke. He couldn't bare the thought of someone else, anyone else, touching Sasuke.

He ran to his balcony door, glancing over the busy street to the top room of the apartment block opposite. The lights were on, silhouettes just visible. He sprinted out if the door, down onto the street, dressed only in a vest and a pair of pyjama trousers. Not caring that he left his apartment door open, he pushed his way through the crowds to get to the building opposite as quickly as he could. "Hey watch it, buddy!" as Naruto barged past. "Well you can see I'm in a fucking rush!! I wouldn't have to watch it if you got out of my pissing way!" he shouted back, angrily.

He finally reached the door to the block, suddenly stopping, with a horrible feeling in his stomach. "Shit! Fucking piece of…ahh bollocks…" he muttered to himself. He didn't know the code to get into the building, and he wasn't going to be stupid enough to call up to Sasuke's room. _"Oh hi, Gaara, just wondering. Could you let me up so I could uhh…rip your balls off and shove them down your bastarding throat?" _This would have been a funny thought to Naruto, if the problem hadn't been so pissing frustrating.

Lifting his head up, he sighed, closing his eyes. The newly falling rain covered up his tears and cooled his face from its increasing temperature. _Why did this happen…I…I'm sorry Sasuke, I can't be there to save you…_ In his head he sounded like some cheesy, shot down super hero, no longer able to save the day; save the one he loves. Without thinking, he spoke the words, his face, giving up on composure, creased up showing all his emotion. Tears traced along his whiskered scars, running down his pink cheeks.

He opened his eyes, and quickly looked towards the apartment door. A young couple made their way out, laughing, until their eyes met those of Naruto. They stopped and stared, amazed at the tears rolling down the, usually loud, happy…annoying, blonde. Naruto wiped his face and shoved his way past, before the door had time to shut. Frantically trying to remember what number Sasuke was, he worked his way up the winding staircase.

"_**Fucking hell…so many steps…" Naruto complained as he looked down the flight of stairs from Sasuke's apartment. He trekked down, noting the numbers as he went, in a vain attempt to take his mind off what had just happened. **_**40 apartments and Sasuke's ****_has _to be on the top floor…_ he thought, whining to himself. He slowly got to the bottom, sighing, trying not to think about last night. _**

_It would be fucking times like this when he has to live in the top apartment… _Naruto remembered. He sprinted past doors, sweat dripping from his forehead as he reached the top floor. Sasuke, being the secluded guy that he was, had a whole floor to himself, buying out one of the biggest, and most expensive, apartments available in the block.

He stopped in front of the apartment door. Naruto took a deep breath, waiting to wake up from this horrible dream. As his last chance of this being unreal slipped away, in what felt like minutes, he realised he couldn't just stand here. He wanted to go home to forget about all of this, and he didn't want to contemplate what he was about to see. His eyes stung as he remembered Sasuke needed him, images of him riddled Naruto's mind _**Spiked, jet-black hair, long eyelashes…the innocent smile over his soft, pale skin**. _He knew he couldn't let his angel be hurt any longer.

Taking another deep breath, he prepared himself and shoved the door open, practically off its hinges. Except for the main hallway light being on, the apartment was otherwise dingy. The doors leading off into rooms around the maze of an apartment held no interest for Naruto, except the one door with light seeping from underneath the bottom. He was surprised Gaara hadn't heard him enter, though he quickly guessed even if he had, Gaara would keep going long enough for Naruto to see, just to spite him.

He crept down the hall way, stopping just in front of the slightly ajar door to the bedroom. He winced as he heard Sasuke's trembling voice.

"Gaara…Please…" he pleaded. However it fell on closed ears.

"What do you think Naruto will think of this, hmm? His perfect raven isn't so perfect anymore, is he?…Not now that he belongs to me…" Keeping his hands on Sasuke's wrists, and his legs firmly over his hips, Gaara reached his mouth towards his prisoner, forcing his tongue next to Sasuke's. His and Sasuke's faces became damp from tears. Gaara, noticing this, lifted his head up, speaking softly. "Sasuke? Why are you crying? Oh, shh, don't cry…" Even Gaara's attempts to sound compassionate made him sound patronising. Subconsciously, he lifted one of his hands from its grip on the Uchiha's wrist, placing it on Sasuke's cheek, slowly brushing away the falling tears. He smiled, not a smile made from malice, or a smile made to mock and humiliate. A smile full of affection for the struggling person below him. His eyes looked deep into Sasuke, sending a shiver down Sasuke's back. Bringing up his fist and swinging it into contact with Gaara's jaw, Sasuke's heart raced with panic, at the unconcerned look on the redheads face. His head had not moved from the blow, nor had his eyes blinked from inside Sasuke. Using the same hand that had been wiping Sasuke's cheek, he wiped his mouth, finally looking away to see a red liquid dripping from his hand. "Huh. I never thought you were stupid enough to do something like that…You've been _very_ bad, and bad boys need to be taught a lesson…" he grinned. _That _grin was full of malice.

_I can't let him do this to Sasuke any longer… _He took another deep breath and pushed the door open. "You lay one more finger on him, you fucking sick bastard, I swear I-" he trailed off, looking down from the back of Gaara's head to the shape underneath him. Naruto stood in the doorway, his eyes stinging. If Gaara hadn't been in the room, Naruto knew he would have just broken down there and cried. He couldn't bare to keep looking in those sorrowful eyes, yet he couldn't look away from his lovers face.

Yes, strangely, Naruto considered Sasuke his lover. One night. One drunken, insignificant night, and it had turned into this. He'd spent pretty much everyday of his life with the Uchiha, for missions, boring days in, anything. Never thinking of him as anything other than a mutual friend, who, more often than not, pissed him off somehow. Yet now, he couldn't think about being apart from Sasuke.

Gaara's cackle pulled Naruto back down to reality, blinking away tears as his eyes welled up. He would _not _let Gaara see him like that. Gaara had now freed Sasuke's wrists, and he had turned around, with his legs still firmly clamped over the ravens.

"You swear you'll do what, exactly? Fairy tale time? So here's the prince, come to save the…_damsel _in distress? Ha. What exactly makes you think he needs rescuing? I mean…Why would I come here without Sasuke…" he paused, glancing down, meeting a pair of deep brown eyes filled with fear, "_inviting."_ Noting Naruto's expression, Gaara slid off Sasuke, standing up, and he walked over to the blonde by the door. Picking up his jeans on the way, he pulled them over his hips, fastening the belt. He circled Naruto a couple of times, getting a good look of his body. _Heh, Sasuke's one lucky prick. Must have been good…_ Stopping in front of the blonde, with his back to Sasuke, Gaara leaned forward, licking Naruto's whiskers, tauntingly. He felt Naruto shudder, making him grin. The redhead placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, making the blonde step back. He dipped his head forward, whispering. "You know he doesn't want you…he doesn't need you. He wants me…why else would I be here?…Besides, I know about…_him_…You wouldn't want Sasuke to find out about him, now would you?" Naruto's eyes widened in horror as the words left Gaara's mouth. "You…you wouldn't fucking dare…you…fucking sneak…" he whispered back. Anger surged through his body, he could feel it rising, as he gripped his hand into a fist.

"Oh…and what about _us_? How do you think he'd feel about that? Does Sasuke know you've been round nearly every guy in Konoha? You're quite the player aren't you…"

"One more fucking word out of you and you're dead." he growled. He didn't care if Sasuke heard it, as long as he couldn't hear Gaara.

"Can't forget what…fun we had?" The redhead moved his hand down Naruto's abdomen, tracing his muscles through the baggy vest. He caught Naruto by surprise, and gripped the slight bulge showing through his pyjama trousers. Naruto gasped, quickly holding it in, to save Sasuke from hearing it. Sasuke probably wouldn't have noticed anyway. His mind replayed the slight whisper he had heard. _What about **us**? _What did Gaara mean? Naruto wouldn't have done anything like that with Gaara…would he?

Gaara continued to whisper, still gripping tightly onto Naruto. "Can't…forget…I know I can't… Oh, the _fun_…" Naruto's fist released all its pent up anger, slamming straight into Gaara's, already bruised, face. He fell to the ground, clutching his face, blood streaming out of his nose, as he hit the floor.

"You're gonna regret that you-"

"Shut the fuck up Gaara. Get your stuff and get the fuck out! Before I _really _make you regret all this!!" Naruto spat. As Gaara scrambled on the floor, getting up on his hands and knees, Naruto kicked him hard in the stomach, making him wheeze, coughing up blood. He got to his feet, sliding his back against the wall for support, and glared at Naruto, his cool eyes fiery and filled with anger. Gaara pulled his t-shirt on, gripping his stomach, still winded from the kick. He walked over to Sasuke, smirking as if he was still in control of him. Bending down, the redhead whispered something in Sasuke's ear. Quickly pulling his shoes on, he darted passed Naruto, shooting a look of triumph.

As the door closed, silence descended in the room. Both of them let tears run down their tired faces, looking each other in the eye, comfortingly. Naruto strode over to the bed, where he sat down, pulling Sasuke into his tight embrace. Naruto's vest dampened as Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's chest, nuzzling his head in the space between Naruto's neck and torso. The heat from him made the raven cry more; the affection he needed for so long was finally there, and it overwhelmed him. "Naruto…I…I didn't think you were coming…I was so scared…I couldn't do anything…I…I'm so sorry Naruto…" he bawled into Naruto's body, feeling the blonde tighten his hold. Naruto pushed away slightly, pulling Sasuke's chin up with a finger. He looked long and hard into those sleepy brown eyes. _He's been through so much_. He couldn't imagine how he must have felt. "Sasuke…I will _always _be there for you. Never think any different…And, I need to let you know…I…" he leaned forward, kissing the soft lips he'd been waiting to kiss. He felt so much from that one kiss, he knew what to say. "I love you, Sasuke."


	5. Chapter 5

**Cant talk, its 5.50am, my mum gets up in 20mins to go to work, if she finds out Im awake now...thinks jeez that wouldnt be good lol. Just a quick note: Decided to make chapter 5 into 5 and 6, because I wanted to update sooner rather than later and...yeah...so, ENJOY!!!...and night ****  
**

**Chapter 5**

Sasuke stirred, yawning as he did so. Still in the same position as he had been when he fell asleep, he wrapped his arms tighter around Naruto's waist, breathing in his scent. His head slowly rose, then fell, with Naruto's chest, as he listened to his steady heart beat.

The clock on the wall told Sasuke he'd had plenty of a lay in. "Shit…" he muttered under his breath. _We were supposed to meet Kakashi an hour ago… _He _wanted _to be bothered, but, really, he didn't care. After the night he'd had, they'd both had, Sasuke was surprised he was even awake now.

He took a moment, just feeling the warmth from Naruto, before deciding to wake him up. He didn't want to; the blonde looked so beautiful sleeping, with his long, dark eyelashes and his soft, rosy lips taking most of Sasuke's attention. But the decision was that they couldn't spend all day in bed. _…Or maybe we can… _he grinned to himself.

Leaning up, Sasuke gently placed his lips on Naruto's. Gently wasn't the best way to wake Naruto up, as the only thing that did was cause him to move around a little in his sleep. "Huh you're such a lazy bastard…" He smiled, placing his lips on Naruto's again, this time kissing him properly.

He was about to pull away, when he felt himself being drawn in closer. Naruto placed one hand on Sasuke's lower back, the other gripped his hair to keep him right where he wanted him. Sasuke could feel the blonde smirking, and he did his best not to laugh. They both let each others tongue enter, slowly, and Naruto let his hands roam over the body on top of him, confident that he wouldn't move. Sasuke's skin tingled as the blondes fingers lazily brushed up his back.

Pulling away slightly, but still in Naruto's arms, Sasuke smiled. "Good morning… how long were you awake for?" he asked.

"Long enough to know I'm a 'lazy bastard'." Naruto laughed, looking deep into Sasuke's eyes. "What time is it? I'm starving…hey you got any Ramen in this place?"

"Is that _always _your first thought when you wake up?"

"Well, I didn't eat yesterday…but yeah, pretty much…" Naruto grinned. Sasuke couldn't help but smile. He sat up, sitting on the edge of the bed by the blonde's feet.

"Even…even now when you've woken up…next to me?" The blonde's heart leapt at the whole tone of that last sentence. Suggestive wasn't in it. He could tell that Sasuke wanted him so badly. Sasuke was right though. He had the person he loved sat next to him, and there he was talking about food. The raven's pale skin burned a deep shade of pink, but his stare remained as focused as ever.

"I…Uh…" Naruto stuttered. He couldn't understand why nothing came out of his mouth. He usually would have said something stupid or crude to turn it all into a joke, but the mood of everything now was too serious for him to laugh about it. He didn't like serious situations; he never had. He only wished it stopped soon.

The tension ended, and Naruto's heart raced as Sasuke crawled his way up the blonde's body. He stopped at his hips, sitting on them with one foot hung over the side of the bed, and craned his head forward, lightly kissing those rosy lips again. Naruto heard Sasuke take a sharp breath in and moan, as he pushed his body into the raven's. craving more. Taking his hands from his side, Sasuke pushed up the blonde's vest, tracing round his spiral scar with his fingers. A moan escaped Naruto and Sasuke pulled away from his mouth, but still lightly stroked the scar. He licked up the blondes neck towards his ear, feeling the body underneath him tense with pleasure. Gently breathing onto Naruto's neck, making his body shiver with anticipation, Sasuke whispered.

"Hungry now?"

"Huh…Oh…oh yeah…" Naruto panted. "but…not for ramen…" He grinned, as he grabbed hold of Sasuke's wrists and rolled over on top of him, pinning him down. Naruto pressed his body tightly onto Sasuke's seeing the raven's skin blush and feeling his body push back, growing with lust. Naruto hastily pulled off his vest, whispering "Now its my turn…" huskily into his ear. As soon as Sasuke's hands were released from their grip, they scratched Naruto's back, pulling them closer, lips roughly meeting. One of the blonde's hands pushed down in between the two hot, moist bodies, in an attempt to remove his pyjama trousers from between them; their lips never parting, tongues never moving form inside one another's mouths.

Three loud knocks followed by the noise of the apartment door being opened forcefully echoed through to Naruto's and Sasuke's ears. On hearing the noise, they pulled their heads apart but felt a pair of eyes on them before the blonde could move off the boy below him. He stared at the raven in slight horror and then slowly turned his head, dreading to meet the eyes of the intruder.

"Ka…Kakashi…this…uh, this isn't…" _This isn't what it looks like?! 'Course it is, dumbass!" _was the simultaneous thought running through the threes minds.

"Can it, Naruto, I don't care about what you and Sasuke do in your spare time, nor do I wish to…picture it."

Naruto rolled off Sasuke onto the bed, laying on his back. He took a good look at the man stood by the door. He was panting, with his hair slightly flopped and his forehead protector skewed across the wrong eye. Sweat dripped down his cheek, Naruto reckoning he had ran to the apartment. _Fucking hell Kakashi…bad timing! _Naruto thought, bothered by what his teacher had interrupted, and extremely annoyed that because of him they weren't able to continue. He just stared at the intruder, yet growling inside; suddenly clearing his thoughts when the look in Kakashi's eye towards Naruto made him feel as if his mind were being read.

The blonde turned his head away from the gaze, looking towards Sasuke, who sighed and reached to his bedside table for a cigarette. He took his time, putting it in his mouth and lighting it, then taking a deep puff from it before speaking.

"Kakashi…I apologise for Naruto and I not meeting earlier; we hadn't had a very good night." Sasuke broke off to smoke another bit of his cigarette, Naruto noting his tone of voice; stern and harsh, like everyone saw him as. His personality had totally changed from how he had been with Naruto and he didn't like the difference.

"Not a good night…" Kakashi looked from the raven to the blonde and back again, raising an eyebrow. "I can tell." He finished, making no attempt to hide the sarcasm in his voice.

"_Not _like that." Sasuke replied, irritated at what Kakashi had implied…though how else was he supposed to see it?

"What do you want?" he said bluntly. He finished his cigarette quickly and gave his full attention to his teacher. _You better have a damn good reason, Kakashi! Though thank fuck you didn't burst in any later…_ He suppressed a laugh and his facial expression never changed. "What do you want, Kakashi?" Sasuke repeated, his tone still cold. "And next time, no matter what it is, I would prefer it if you knocked and waited before barging into _my_ apartment. I'm sure even with your perverted mind, you wouldn't want to see Naruto and I any further than we were." He heard the blonde laugh. Sasuke turned, shooting a look, and, without speaking, Naruto knew what he would be saying. _Now's not the time._

"Kakashi. Either say something or leave. You're wasting my time and-"

"Sasuke, shut up and get out of your own ass long enough so I can fucking talk!" Kakashi raised his voice, startling both Naruto and, surprisingly, Sasuke. "Look, it's really important so I need to know the both of you are listening." The two nodded simultaneously, realising how serious Kakashi was. He sighed heavily, tilting his head towards the floor and closing his eyes to rub them roughly with his thumb and index finger.

"Was Gaara here last night?" he finally spoke, looking up at the two boys on the bed. The name spoken sent Sasuke's heart beating uncontrollably, for all the wrong reasons. He tried to block out what happened the night before yet his eyes stung with images. He felt a hand hold his and squeeze it supportively. He looked towards the blonde, who leaned forward and gently placed his lips on the ravens. A tear rolled down Sasuke's cheek as he ran his tongue along Naruto's bottom lip, wishing nothing more than to have Naruto holding him, loving him. He placed his free hand on Naruto's cheek, desperate to push his tongue further, forgetting his teacher was in the same room; also forgetting that he would see the real Sasuke, the Sasuke only Naruto had seen. The blonde pushed away, wanting the same as the raven yet realising now wasn't the time and he turned to speak to Kakashi.

"Yes. He was." Naruto said bitterly, as if nothing had happened. "But what has he got to do with you being here though?…And how did you know he was here?"  
"Where _you _here last night, Naruto?" Naruto winced as he remembered.

"Only because Sasuke needed…only because I had to be." he said firmly.

"What time did you get here?"

"I don't know, about 12, maybe later…why?"

"Was Gaara already here when you arrived?"

"Uh, yeah…he was, but stop asking questions and tell me what this is all about!"

"Gaara has accused Sasuke of…uh…" Kakashi muttered, looking uneasy.

"Spit it out Kakashi." Sasuke spoke quietly.

"He accused you of forcefully having sex with him against his own choosing."

Sasuke's deep brown eyes welled up with tears. Letting out a small moan of horror, he looked from Naruto up to his teacher, tears streaming. Sasuke knew his emotions had been messed up by the two previous days events, yet he still found himself being inappropriate.

"He…he said I…I _raped _him?!" He looked deep into Kakashi's eyes, seeing a shadow of doubt yet not knowing if it was meant towards the raven. "Surely you don't believe him?…Kakashi…I…" This wasn't the sort of thing the Uchiha clan needed. No one ever dared speak against them, but Gaara still said something. Still _lied. _"Wait, they're going to believe him though, they know how we deal with people and if he's said something regardless they will think it's true!" Naruto placed a finger on Sasuke's lips, realising how worked up his lover was getting. He pulled the raven into a hug, nuzzling into his soft hair before speaking. "Don't worry about anything anymore, Sasuke…Whatever happens to you I will fix it." he whispered into his ear. They let go of each other, Naruto kissing Sasuke lightly on the forehead before turning to speak to Kakashi.

"Who the fuck has he been saying that to? I swear if I get a hold of that stupid runt…" Sasuke noticed the way he spoke to everyone else but himself. When he spoke to Sasuke he was calm and sensitive, nothing like this ruthless trouble maker most of Konoha had him pictured as.

"Sasuke, if you wouldn't mind getting us some drinks, I think there's a lot us three need to talk about."


End file.
